The Last Promise
by PrissRei
Summary: Serena's the one with amenisa! what no way. Darien's searching for her but his brother finds her first. a little of this and a little of that, they get married. n Darien ends up eating mud. ohhhhh who knew


The Last Promise

by: Prissrei

disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters. If I did I would most likely be very rich.

"Serena, honey we're almost there." The young sandy haired man said, catching the attention of the attractive young blond next to him. At the pained expression on her face he said, "Hey it'll be all right. Don't worry. They'll love you. I promise."

"I hope your right Nathan." She replied giving him a half-hearted smile that didn't quite reach her crystal blue eyes, just before she turned to look back out the limousine window. The passing scenery reminded her of her life for the past couple of years. It was passing so quickly that it was a blur, just as her life had, at least since she could remember. To her it seemed just like yesterday that she had woken up in the orphanage, when it was almost six years ago. All she remembered was her name, Serenity Chantelle, everyone had called her Serena for short. All she remembered about her parents was that they had died in a plane crash but that was all, everything else was just too hazy to make out.

As he watched, her profile Nathan smiled. This young woman looked so much like the eldest Angel girl, only a few years older. Oh well, he thought. She's not Darien's Angel, she's mine. She'll alway's will be mine. As they approached the Shields Mansion, his smile widened.

"Does anyone know what Nathan's little surprise is?" A bored young man asked. Looking at each of the assembled people in the room.

A tall brunette glared at the young man with the ebony hair and said, "No, Darien or we would have told you." Stopping she sighed at the look he gave her then continued, "Besides this will only take a moment of your time. You can continue to look for Serena Angel later."

"I know that Lita, but the faster this is over the sooner I can continue to look." Glancing over at the young raven, haired woman in the far corner of the room, he said. "Besides Rei deserves to know what happened to her sister. God know's that their parent's good friends did who knows what with her."

"So the fact that your looking for her has nothing to do with the fact that your in love with her?" Rei asked.

"So what if it is. You would be ex-"

"He's here." Rei interrupted. "I just heard the car pull up." Everyone's mouth dropped open when Rei raced over to the window. "He's getting out of the car." She leaned closer to the window, "Hey hold it he's got a girl with him."

"She's acting like a ten year-old at Christmas time instead of a sixteen year-old." Darien said fondly. "What do you mean girl?"

"Just as it sounds, you idiot." Rei said as she looked over her shoulder at him. Then turned back to the window, "Hey that girl looks kinda familiar. Lita, come over here and look." She beckoned the other girl with a wave of her hand.

"Alright, give me a minute." Lita said as she walked over to Rei's window. The room was suddenly quiet when Lita gasped. The young woman next to Nathan had blond hair, that came to the middle of her back and curled slightly at the tip. She looked to be about eighteen to twenty years-old. It was impossible to tell any thing else, because Nathan had just stepped into her view.

"Would you two move away from that window, this isn't a zoo." An older woman said from the door way. "God, you both know that, that is impolite. Lita you were raised to act better. For Gods sake your eighteen move away from that window."

"Sorry mother, I was just curious." Lita said as she moved back towards her place beside Darien.

"Rei, that means you too." The woman said exasperated. "I know for a fact that your parents taught you better than that."

"I'm sorry Cathleen, I was just wondering what Nathan's surprise was." She said sincerely, then added with a smug grin, "And it turns out to be a girl."

"Rei, please behave yourself, you just heard what Cathleen said." An older gentleman said standing next to Cathleen.

"Alright, I'll behave Elijah, I promise."

"I wonder if the girl is a money grubbing slut, like the last girl he brought home." Darien said aloud to no one in particular.

"Darien that isn't polite." Elijah said sternly, "What if he was to come through that door and hear you."

"Then oh well. I was just wondering not accusing."

"Behave both of you." Cathleen said sharply sensing a fight.

"Yes dear." Elijah said as he snuck a kiss from his wife.

It was that scene that Nathan and Serena walked in on. Clearing his throat loudly Nathan said, "I hope we're not interrupting any thing?"

"No, no dear, every thing is just fine." Cathleen said as she went to give Nathan a hug. As she looked at Serena she said, "Who is this Nathan? Introduce your guest."

"Every one this is my Finance Serenity Chantelle, Serena that's Darien over there in the chair, and Lita standing behind his chair, that is my father Elijah in the door way over there, the one standing in front of us is my mother Cathleen, and that's-"

"Rei, is that you." Serena interrupted suddenly taking a step closer to the confused girl.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"Nathan watch it," Darien said when Serena suddenly pitched forward.

"Shit."

"Nathan watch your mouth young man." His mother chided as she checked for a pulse. After finding it strong and steady beneath her finger tips turned to Darien. "Darien help Nathan take Serena up stairs to the guest room." As she spoke she moved back so they could pick up the unconscious girl. She stood there looking at her husband as her boys left the room; Darien carrying Serena and Nathan leading the way. Before Darien left the room she called out, "I want to know the minute she wakes up."

Nodding Darien left the room. Turning she came face to face with a very stunned Rei. Concerned she asked; "Rei do you know that girl?"

Shaking her head Rei answered, "I thought she looked familiar, but I'm not really sure." Wrapping her arms around her self she turned towards the large bay windows.

"It's okay my dear," Cathleen said as she hugged Rei, "We'll find out soon enough." With one last squeeze she left the room.

Rei was still standing there when Darien and Nathan came down stairs. Concerned they walked over to her and asked, "You okay?"

Nodding she turned around to face them. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can I ask you a question Nathan?"

"Yeah, what you need?"

Taking a deep breath she asked, "How did you meet Serena, and where did she used to live?"

Shrugging Nathan answered "I met her at a charity ball last year. She was waitressing there."

Confused Rei asked "Don't you know where she was born? Didn't you at least meet her parents?"

"Couldn't meet her parents they're dead. It was real traumatic for Serena. She ended up in an orphanage, with amnesia only remembering she had lost her parents and her name."

Wide eyed Rei said earnestly, "Oh that's terrible. Can I go up stairs and see if she is awake?" When Darien and Nathan looked at her puzzled Rei elaborated, "I would like to talk to her before Cathleen or anyone else does."

Nodding Nathan said, "Yes, you can." As Rei ran for the door way he called out "She's in the room next to yours."

"Thanks Nathan."

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Darien asked his brother.

"Which one Serena or Rei?"

"Either one."

"Not a clue man. Not a clue." Nathan answered shaking his head.

Out of breath Rei enter the room next to hers. The young woman on the bed went unnoticed by her, it was the decorations that caught her attention. The room Serena had been placed in was originally supposed to be her sisters room. Funny, this was supposed to be Sere's room and now another woman by the same name is in here looking like she belongs. Looking at the room at large memories of the past flooded Rei. With the memories came a little girls hurt of being left alone not only by her parents but by her sister too. As caught up as she was with her own thoughts of the past she didn't notice the groan that came from the bed. She didn't even notice the tears that trailed down her face.

Serena's head hurt. She didn't remember too much besides walking into the house and seeing the young raven haired girl. With her head hurting so much Serena closed her eyes wishing she could remember block out the whole world and her life. Thinking she was alone she muttered "Why me?" It was then she heard the sniffling.

Sitting up quickly Serena looked around the strange room. She was surprised to find many of the decorations looked familiar to her. When she saw Rei standing by the door crying she got out of bed. Crossing to her Serena hugged her and said, "Shh, Rei it'll be alright. I'm here now. You won't be alone any more."

Shrugging off her arms Rei pushed at Serena then moved across the room. Angry and hurting she confronted Serena saying, "What the hell are you talking about. Of course I'm alone my parents died when I was 10 in a plane crash and my parents so called best friends sent my sister away some where leaving my all by myself. So don't you dare say I'm not alone." Rei made eye contact with Serena and glared for a moment before continuing, "That is unless you know what happened to her."

"I know what happed to her Rei, I know the whole story."

"Well Miss Know-it-all please tell me."

"Okay, I will." Serena said as she moved over to the bed and sat down. Patting the spot next to her she said, "Come over her and sit down Rei its going to be a shock." After Rei sat down Serena continued, "I know your probably not going to believe me but I am your sister." Serena watched as Rei stood up and pace the room. " It's the only way I could know the information I'm about to gi-."

Furious Rei interrupted her. "Your not my sister." Abruptly Rei stopped pacing in front of Serena. "There is no possible way you could be my sister. If you were my sister you would have contacted the Shields when dads friends sent you away."

Calmly Serena waited until she finished to speak. "Rei you can't contact anyone when you don't even know who you are."

"Fine," Rei snapped, "you have a good point." Sighing Rei sat back down and continued. "If you are my sister then only you will know the answer to these questions." Rei waited for a nod of understanding before she continued. "How old are you? When is your birthday? How old were you when our parents died? What is your full name? And where was the yearly vacation spot for the family?"

"You want me to answer every question?" Serena asked amused.

"Yes or I'm leaving and accusing you of being another imposture."

On a sigh Serena said as she stared straight into Rei's eyes, "Alright, here goes. I'm 20 years old, my birthday is June 30th. Our parents died when I was 14. My full name is Serenity Chantelle Angel. And the yearly vacation spot is a private island named Chantelle. Any other questions?"

"No I pretty much believe you," Rei said as tears gathered in her dark purple eyes. "And I'm so glade your back, but Darien's going to be disappointed."

"Why?"

"Because he liked searching for you." Rei said carefully avoiding eye contact as she thought, besides the fact he's madly in love with you.

Sensing she wasn't going to get a straight answer Serena asked, "Well do you want to hear my story?"

"Sure might as well find out what you've been up to these past 6 years."

"Well, on the day of the accident mom and dad were going to Chantelle Island to make sure everything was ready for our yearly vacation. They left early that morning on the private jet and expected to be back either later that night or early the next morning. We had begged them to let us go along, but they had said no. claiming that they were setting up a surprise for us.

"Before they left they sent us to stay with the snobby, stuck up, pretiosus Prescott's. Do you remember that Rei?"

"Yes, yes I do." Rei said trapped in thought. "There was something else about their family though. But we can find that out later. Go ahead Serena."

"Well later that night I remember the phone ringing and Mr. Prescott answering it. There was, at least it seemed to me there was, a brief argument over the phone. Then he hung up the phone. He didn't know I was listening or he would have never called his wife in. He told her something in a whisper and then they started arguing. When they started speaking loud enough for me to hear, my world crumbled. Mrs. Prescott said 'So what if the brats parents are dead, like it matters to us.'

"I remember that Mr. Prescott answered, 'Since their dead we can take over his company and make sure his children aren't found.' Then she said, 'But that's murder and besides he could have willed the company to the Shields' if the family dies.' At this point my mind reeled."

"Let me guess you made a noise and they found you." Rei interrupted angrily.

"Well I don't remember exactly how the found me. All I remember after the scene in the library was the orphanage. I'm so sorry Rei that you had to be alone. I don't know how I could have forgotten you or Dar- I mean the Shields'."

"How come you didn't remember anything when Nathan found you?"

"I don't know maybe, because I didn't really see him growing up I never really remembered him." Serena said quietly, "But I do feel kind of ba-."

"Oh good your awake." A male voice interrupted her.

Annoyed at the interruption Serena asked, "What do you want Darien?"

"Okay," He said slowly, "You know who I am. Now what about you. Who are you exactly?"

"Darien," Rei said indignantly, "I won't let you talk to my sister like that."

"Your sister," Darien scoffed as he looked Serena up and down. "Ya right Rei she's probably a scam artist. What did she tell you any way?"

"Things that only she and I would know."

"Bullsh-."

"Knock it off." Serena interrupted them both quietly. "Both of you. Your going to drive me nuts." Taking a deep breath to calm her self Serena turned on Darien. "I am Serenity Chantelle Angel."

Looking her up and down calmly Darien answered, "No your not. What you are is a good scam artist."

"Fine," Serena barked in his face, "If you don't believe then let me know what I can do to make you believe me."

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

Looking around the room slowly Darien said. "All these things are Serena Angels' belongings. Show me the one present I ever gave her."

"Fine." Serena growled as she walked over to a bunch of bears on a shelf. Picking up a plush white teddy bear, in a black tuxedo, holding a red rose in his paws, she turned back to Darien. "You gave me this for my 11th birthday. We were, if I remember correctly out in the gazebo." Serena thought for a moment before she continued. "You also gave me one other gift."

"What was the Sere?" Rei asked intrigued with the blush that was creeping up Serena's neck.

"Yeah Sere." Darien taunted sweetly. "Tell us what other gift I gave."

"My first kiss." Serena said trapped in the past. "I remember that you gave me the bear first then said you had one more gift for me and that I was to close my eyes first. When I did you gave me my first kiss. After the kiss I ran from the gazebo and you." Turning puzzled eyes on to Darien she asked, "What did you yell at me as I was running away?"

"Nothing," Darien said gruffly as he headed for the door, "Welcome home Sere and congratulations on your engagement."

Before Serena could comment he was gone. Confused she turned to Rei and asked "What was that hurt expression for?"

"Nothing," When Serena gave Rei a skeptical look. Rei hastily added, "Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

"Come on Rei," Serena begged, a hint of a pout on her mouth. "Tell me please, I don't like being in the dark."

"I can't it's not for me to tell you." Rei said as she headed for the open door. As she reached the door she turned back to Serena and added, "Maybe someday he'll tell you all about it. Well see you later."

As Serena watched Rei walk out of the room she said softly, "Bye."

Hugging the bear close Serena walked to the bed and cried. It was sometime later that Nathan found her. When he saw her still shaking with tears he rushed over to the bed and tried to comfort her. "Serena sweet heart, what's wrong?" He asked when he received no response he continued, "Come on honey you can tell me."

Calming down some Serena told Nathan about what had happened and who she really was. "Well dearest, that explains why you looked so familiar to me. Maybe I should have paid more attention."

After a soft kiss Serena fought the urge to wipe her lips and asked, "Is there a special reason as to why your up here?"

After considering the question he answered, "Well yes and no."

"Well which is it?"

"I was sent up her to get you dinners ready."

"Mmm, that sounds nice." Nathan laughed as she stood up and headed for the door. Annoyed Serena turned around and asked, "What's so funny?"

Sobering up quickly, Nathan said, "I did have something else to tell you. But I guess that can wait until later." Standing up Nathan walked over to Serena and said, "Well milady shall we go down to the feast?"

"Certainly kind sir." Serena replied as she took his proffered arm.

"Well Darien, how does it feel to know that Serena Angel is now found?"Elijah asked his youngest son.

"It completely bites big." he replied.

"Why?" Lita asked tauntingly.

"Because I wanted to find her and tell her some thing." Looking around the table he saw understanding written on each face.

"We're here." a voice announced from the door way.

"Glad to see you up and about Serena." Cathleen said looking closely at the young woman on her eldest sons arm.

"Thank you Mrs. Shield."

"Please just call me Cathleen." Smiling Cathleen motioned toward her husband. "And call this oaff Elijah."

"Serena," Rei called out motioning to a empty chair beside her, "come sit beside me."

Nodding in acceptance of the offer Serena started toward the chair, only to feel something pull back on her arm. Turning around Serena saw that Nathan was deathly pale. Worried Serena asked, "Nathan are you alright?"

She was more worried when she saw the vague look in his eyes. Reaching up Serena touched his cheek. The skin was clammy to the touch, she gasped. Searching his eyes wildly she saw blackness, the spark of life was gone.

"Nathan, are you okay?" She asked again, hysteria rising in her.

"Serena is everything okay?" Cathleen asked as she rose from her chair.

"No," Serena barked shortly, "Something's dangerously wrong with Nathan."

"Just calm down dear," Cathleen said as she made her way over to her son, "he's probably just goofing around."

She was almost there when a small groan escaped Nathan's lips and he crumbled forward, almost crushing Serena. "Dear Lord!" Elijah shouted as he jumped up from his chair to get the phone and knocked it over in the process.

Terrified Serena knelt down beside Nathan and started talking nonsense to him. "What's wrong with Nathan, mom." Lita asked as she crouched down to take his pulse.

"I don't know." Cathleen answered dazed. "He never said anything to me about him being sick. How about you Serena?"

"No, he didn't say anything to me either. I just hope its..." Blaring sirens cut her off and made her jump. As the paramedics came in and pushed her out of the way. Serena felt like an onlooker of a bad play. As they questioned everyone she stared off into space. She watched with a dazed expression on her face as they placed Nathan on a stretcher an wheeled him out the door and into the ambulance.

She didn't realize she was crying until some one laid a hand on her shoulder and said. "It'll be alright Sere, Nathan's tough he'll live." As the voice went on she was pulled into an embrace that made her cry all the harder. After a few minutes the voice said, "Come on, lets go to the hospital so we can laugh this off as he tells us nothing is wrong." As she was being led out the door Serena had the dreadful feeling nothing would ever be the same again.

"Are you Nathan Shields' family?" A young doctor asked.

"Yes, we are." Cathleen answered calmly, as she squeezed her husbands had for support.

"I'm Dr. Adelia O'toole, I'm here to give you some news on Nathan's progress and to let you make some decisions." The young woman answered kindly.

Scared Elijah asked, "What is exactly wrong with my son Dr. O'Toole?" All the while squeezing his wife's hand reassuringly.

"Well his brain tumor has grown and spread to areas th-"

"Brain tumor?" Lita yelped in surprise, "he never said any thing to us about a brain tumor. How about you Serena?"

Gathering herself together Serena answered, "No, he didn't." After looking at everyone's anxious faces, she said to the doctor, "Please go ahead."

"As I was saying, the brain tumor has grown into an area that makes operation impossible. Nathan is awake at the moment." Pausing for a moment the young doctor looked around she caught a glimspe of Serena huddled against Darien and thought, What a lovely couple. Continuing she said, "He's asking to see 2 people by the names of Serena and Darien."

The couple in the corner stiffened, "He is?" They asked in unison.

"Yes." The doctor confirmed. "Please follow me." Turning around the doctor headed for the waiting room door.

"Doctor," Cathleen called dangerously close to tears.

"Yes?" The doctor replied as she turned around to listen.

"How long does my son have to live?"

"We're not sure at this moment ma'am but as soon as we learn we'll let you know." With one last smile she turned around and headed out the door.

Standing up Darien held out his hand to help Serena stand up. Once both of them were up they started for the door. "Darien." Cathleen said catching her child's attention. "Tell Nathan that we all love him and that..." Drifting off Cathleen broke into raking sobs the blocked the rest of her sentence.

"I will mom, I promise." With one last look around the room Darien lead Serena out into the hallway.

"Are you ready to go talk to Nathan?" The doctor asked.

"Yes ma'am." Darien answered for both of them.

"Then follow me." With this said, Dr. O'Toole started down the hall.

As Serena and Darien walked down the hall, Serena stayed close to Darien's side. As she tried her hardest not to cry. The further they got down the hallway the tenser Serena got.

Sensing Serena needed a minute Darien stopped and pulled her into an embrace. "What's wrong, Serena?" Darien asked.

"Nothing," She mumbled as she buried her head into his shoulder. "It's just that these white walls are a little unnerving."

"It's alright Serena." Darien said as he pushed her back to look into her eyes, "Trust me its alright."

"Okay, I trust you."

"Come on lets go, Nathan expecting us." Darien said as they continued down the hallway.

The hallway seemed endless for Serena and Darien. One white wall would bleed into another white wall proving that the hospital was one big maze. When they finally stopped in front of one of the innumerable doors, Dr. O'Toole said, "Nathan's waiting you can have about 5 minutes alone. That's all I can give you. I'll come and get you. Well have a nice visit, I have a couple of other patients to visit." With this the doctor turned around and left them standing there in the door way.

"Well, shall we go in?" Darien asked as he held the door open for Serena.

"Yes, we should." She replied as she went through the door with her head held high and her shoulders thrown back. When they entered the room all was quiet except for the occasional hum and beep from machines hooked up to Nathan. He was almost as white as the sheets, and he looked to be asleep.

Both of them stood there for a moment more before Serena moved to the bedside. Her hand was shaking as she reached out to touch Nathan's cheek. It was then that his eyes fluttered open and he tried to smile. Fighting tears Serena smiled back. "Serena is Darien here with you?" He asked, his voice was low and sound as dry as dust.

"Yes, I'm here Nathan." Darien said as he came further into the room. "What do you need?"

"I have something I want you two to promise me."

"What do you need us to promise?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Yeah what do you want us to promise to you?" Darien asked cautiously, then continued before Nathan could say anything. "Is it a big fav-"

"Shut up and listen." Impatient shot through Nathan's voice like a bullet. "I just want you two to promise me no matter what happens to me, that you'll marry like you should have if none of this would have happened."

"If none of what would have happened?" Serena asked.

"You getting amnesia and your parents dying." Nathan answered off handedly. "Now promise me this."

Darien stepped forward and took Nathan's hand, "I promise Nathan, you have my word."

"This is too much, too soon." Serena said as she started backing away from the bed, looking like a rabbit in front of a pack of wolves.

"Whoa, Serena. Calm down." Darien said noting her white face and big eyes. "Every thing will be alright, I promise."

"Calm down, why would I do th-"

"Serena," Darien said as he approached her with every intention of calming her down, when she slumped to the floor. "Shit."

"Okay are you finished?" A voice asked from the door way.

"No, we will be in a moment though." Darien said over his shoulder.

"How's Serena, Darien?" Nathan asked worry lining each word that came out of his mouth. "Is she awake yet?"

"No she's not awake yet." Darien just about screamed at his brother. "Damn it what's wrong with her?"

"Let me look." The doctor said pushing him out of the way. Systematically she checked Serena's vitals.

"Is she okay doctor?" Darien asked. "This is the second time today this has happened."

"She seems okay but just to be sure, I want to run some tests." The doctor looked from Darien to Nathan then to Serena. "I'll have some nurses in here in just a moment to put her on a gurney."

"What do you mean she just fainted?" Lita asked carefully.

"She just did I told the doctor that, that was the second time today, and she said she wanted to run some tests." Darien looked at each person assembled in the room. At their worried looks he added, "Nathan is doing fine he made no mention of pain."

"What did he want to talk to you and Serena about?" Rei asked.

"None of you business." Darien shot back.

"Oh come on Dari-" Rei asked.

"Excuse me." A voice from the doorway interrupted.

"Oh, Dr. O'Toole, what's wrong? Is it Nathan?" Cathleen asked worried.

"No, no Nathan's just fine." She said to Cathleen, with a comforting smile. Then she turned to Darien. "Can I talk to you privately, please?"

"Yeah sure." He replied. Already following the doctor out the door.

She walked down the hallway and into another room. Looking around Darien noticed that it was a private room for patients and Serena was sitting up in bed, looking very worried. With a sigh of relief Darien walked over to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Before Serena could answer the doctor said, "She's just fine. It was probably the combined affects of stress and being pregnant that's affecting her this way."

"I'm pregnant." Serena gasped out.

"Who's the father, Serena?" Darien asked angrily.

"Nathan, who else." Serena shot back. "He's my fiancé. I haven't cheated on him and he was my first."

"Calm down Serena, all the stress can't be good for the baby." Darien said quietly.

"Fine I'll calm down." She said sulkily. It was then that she noticed the doctor was still in the room. "Oh, doctor how's Nathan doing?"

The doctor opened her mouth to answer when her beeper went off. Smiling she said, "One moment." After checking her beeper she walked over to the phone hanging on the wall and made a quick call. Moments later she was gone.

"Darien what was that about?"

"I don't know." He answered distracted. "Do you want to tell the family that your pregnant or should I?"

"I'll tell them as soon as I can." Serena said quietly, then asked carefully, "Are you really going to marry me like Nathan made you promise?"

"Yes." He answered harshly. Then softened at her hurt look. "I'm true to my word. But I will give you time to grieve, but after that you will wear my engagement ring. We'll look like the perfect couple, then when we announce that your pregnant. Everyone will think that the child is mine. And I'll raise the child as my own."

"But..."

"No buts. Do you understand?" He asked as he stepped closer to the bed to take her hand.

"Yes I understand."

"Good. Go to sleep and get some rest. I'll be here the whole time."

"Don't leave me Darien."

"I won't, I'll be right here beside you the whole time, I promise , now rest."

Darien kept his promise. He only left her once to move a chair closer to her beside. Not long after that he fell asleep, with his head resting on the back of the chair and his hand still holding Serena's. This was how everyone found them.

"Oh, isn't that cute, Lita." Rei asked with a smile that got even broader when Darien stirred and looked at them with surprise.

"Oh, yeah," Lita replied, with a like smile. "Quite the lovely couple, if I do say so my self."

With agitation growing by the second Darien said, "Can it Lita, before you wake Serena up."

"Hey all." Serena said around a yawn. "What are you doing in here?"

"Seeing what's up with you and waiting for Dr. O'Toole to talk to us." Rei answered as she moved closer to the bed.

"What does Dr. O'Toole want to talk to us about?" Serena asked ready to leap out of the hospital bed.

"I don't know. She told us that we could come see you and that she'll be in to talk to us."

"Anyway Sere, how come you fainted and ended up in a hospital bed?" Lita asked.

"The doctor said I fainted because with all of the stress and me being pregnant it was-"

"Your pregnant!" Rei all but shouted in her face. "Who's the father Serena?"

"Nathan who else."

"The stress and being pregnant isn't the only thing that caused her to faint." Darien said mildly , easily catching everyone's attention. "It was also what Nathan had asked of us."

"Well what did he asked of you two?" Cathleen asked worriedly.

"He asked that-"

"Oh, I'm glad your all here." Dr. O'Toole said from the door way.

"Yes as you asked doctor." Elijah said as he moved closer to Cathleen. "What did you need?"

"I have some news on Nathan's condition."

"Nathan, how is he?" Cathleen blurted out.

"I'm afraid he fell into a coma one that he won't wake up from." Dr. O'Toole stopped for a minute to let the situation sink in, then continued. "Leaving him on life support won't do any good. In all honesty he should be dead. All I need is your permission to take him off of life support."

With his wife crying into his shoulder Elijah answered. "I guess the only thing we can do is let him go. At least then he'll be in peace."

"Do all of you agree with this." As Dr. O'Toole received a nod from each person she headed for the door and said, "You can come say good bye to him before we pull the plug if you like."

Between sniffles Cathleen said, "I want to go."

"Alright ma'am follow me."

While Cathleen, Elijah, Lita, and Darien went to say their good byes Serena and Rei stayed in the room. "Serena, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. A little weary, but fine."

"Sere, what did Nathan ask of you and Darien before you fainted?"

"That me and Darien marry like we should have if I never got amnesia or anything."

"Well that's up to you and Darien to decide whether or not you'll marry."

"Sort of. Darien's already decided for the both of us." Serena sighed then continued, "he already told me that he would give me time to grieve over Nathan then he's gonna put his ring on my finger and we'll get married."

"I don't even know what to say to that Sere."

"Then don't say anything. I just can't wait for this to all end." Serena said as she laid back and closed her eyes and drifted off asleep.

"It'll end soon enough, Sere. I promise you that." Rei whispered as she stood up to leave. "I'll be back in a bit I have to go say good bye to Nathan." With this said she walked out lightly closing the door behind her.

2 months later

"Serena you ready, yet?" Rei called from the door way.

"Hell no. I don't know why you and lita are making me do this."

"Because you've been a stick in the mud since you and Darien publically announced your engagement last month." Lita answered from the bath room.

"So what, you guys try to be two months pregnant and engaged."

"Wouldn't mind if the guy looked as good as Darien." Rei said with a smile.

"Leave it to Rei to check out your fiance, Serena." Lita said smartly. "Next she'll offer to take him off of your hands."

"Oh sure, the minute she wants him, she can have him." Serena said off handedly, "What kind of thing are you guys dragging me to any way?"

"It's a party that's being thrown by Darien's business partner Andrew Swords. You'll meet Andrews fiance Mina Glitz. You'll like Mina, at first almost everyone thought she was you when you came up missing." Lita said as she stepped into the room. "Their picking us up so be nice.

"Who didn't believe that she was me?"

"I didn't." Rei said smiling at Serena's surprised look. "Did you expect me to replace you with an even ditzer blond?"

"That's not funny Rei." Serena sighed, trying her hardest to hide her smile. "Damn I still don't want to go."

"Too bad." Lita said as she took Serena by the arm and dragged her to the door. "Your going and your gonna like it, or I'll get Darien on you."

"Fine lets go."

Andrew smiled as he watched Darien pace back and forth in the foyer. "Calm down Darien, you already said Rei and Lita were up stairs with her. They'll make sure she gets here on time."

"Damn, Darien you better quit pacing before you wear a hole in the floor and Serena finds out that you love her and have for a very long time." Mina said with a smile at her fiance.

Sighing Darien stopped, "I just wish they would hurry up."

"No, I think I like you like this. All nerves it's interesting." Andrew said smiling.

"Stick it Andrew, before I decide to do you serious bodily harm."

"Save it Darien. Lita and Rei are coming down." Mina said as Darien took a menacing step toward Andrew.

In a blink of an eye Darien was back at the stair case looking for Serena. He got there just in time to see Rei and Lita start down.

"Hurry up Serena." Rei said from beside Darien annoyance clear in her voice.

'I'm coming." She called out as she came dashing towards the top of the stair case. "Quit yelling at me-"

As in a surreal dream Serena tripped on the corner of the stair case rug and fell down the stairs, landing at the bottom with a sickening thud.

"Shit." Darien called out as he knelt down beside Serena. "Serena, are you okay?"

When she gave no response Lita said, "Maybe we should call an ambulance. She could be seriously hurt and then there's the baby to think of."

"I agree, Rei since Darien's gonna be yelling at her until dooms day to wake up. Go call 911 and tell them the situation. Lita whose her doctor?" Andrew said in an authoritative voice.

"I don't know." Lita said as she crouched down by Serena and Darien. "I don't think she's seen one yet. Not since the night Nathan died."

"Is she awake yet?" Rei asked as she came back in cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"No she's not." Darien answered.

Everyone waited as Rei relayed the message over the phone than hung up. "They say that their on their way." she said as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Damn it, why did we have to rush her?"

"It's not anyone's fault. It could've happened at anytime," Darien said as he stood up to comfort her. "Accidents happen all the time you can't stop them."

"I know but, damn I feel so helpless." She said as she walked over to the window.

"Don't worry Rei, she'll be just fine." Lita said as she rose and stood beside her.

The blare of sirens soon blocked out any thing else said. It wasn't too much longer than that, that Serena's eyes had popped open and that she was trying to stand. Darien was just turning back towards Serena, Mina was standing by the door as the sirens got louder. Lita was trying to calm Rei down.

Serena had just finished standing up when Darien finally saw her. Their eyes met and held for only a moment. Darien was the first to look away. With every other sound voided out by the noise of the siren Darien once more look at Serena. When he did he saw the gasp escape her lips as she slid down to the floor. Rushing over to her he asked her. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts." She answered from between gritted teeth.

Darien opened his mouth to talk when he was rudely pushed aside. Ready for a fight he jumped up to confront the person who had pushed him. He spotted 2 people kneeling beside Serena. Seeing red he took a step forward. He stopped when a voice said calmly. "It's just the paramedic's everything will be alright now."

Darien watched helplessly as they loaded Serena into the ambulance. Not knowing what to do he ran to get his car keys. He was off for his car before anyone could say 2 words to him.

Once he arrived at the hospital he was completely disregarded. The nurses wouldn't answer his questions. Everyone kept walking past him, like he wasn't there.

After finally giving up he sat down and dozed off in a chair. He didn't notice when the others came in. "Where is he?" Lita asked irritably.

"I don't know Lita." Rei answered in kind.

"Stop it both of you." Andrew barked. "Lets go look in the waiting room if he's not there then well ask at the nurses station." As they walked into the waiting room they saw him asleep in one of the chairs.

"Serena..."

"Is he talking in his sleep?" Mina asked.

"Yes, now shush." Lita answered. "He might say something interesting." As the silence enclosed once more the only interruptions were voices from the hallway and the ringing of the phones.

Wrapped up in the dream all Darien could see was Serena being taken from him. "Serena come back." Even though he kept running after her he was getting no closer t her. Stopping a moment to catch his breath, he stared at her. As he watched she turned around to look at him and started crying. Shocked Darien asked her, "What's wrong Serena? Is it something I did?"

She shook her head and said, "You don't really love me for me. You love the illusion of me from 10 years ago." With this she began fading in front of his eyes.

"No, Serena." He called as he started running towards her again. "I love you for your self!" As her image blurred and disappeared Darien fell to his knees and cried. "You can't leave me. Serena, I love you!"

"Serena, I love you!" The cry echoed through the hospital waiting room as Darien jerked awake. Shaken Darien looked around the waiting room and saw everyone there including his mother and father. Unnoticed to him two tears slipped down his cheeks as the events of the evening came back to him.

Concerned Cathleen leaned over to him and said, "Every thing is going to good Darien. Nothing is seriously wrong with Serena, as far as we know."

"Damn, this is all my fault." He mumbled.

"No, it isn't Darien. Accidents happen all the time." Rei said gently. "Their's no stopping them it just happens." as she finished she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. It didn't take long for out spoken reassurances to come out and the doubts to stay hidden, but not forgotten.

A half hour later a soft "Excuse me." Came from the door way.

At the sound everyone looked up to see a blue haired woman with glasses on. "Can I help you?" Cathleen asked.

"Yes I'm Dr. Ami Anderson," Seeing that the name was not recognized she continued. "I'm Serena Angels' OB-Gyn."

Immediately Darien stood up and asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yes she is okay but she miscarried and we had to perform a D & C." Pausing she looked around the room then continued. "She's sleeping at the moment but in a little bit I'll let you each see her on at a time, for a short time."

"Thank you doctor." Darien said. With a nod in acknowledgment she left the room.

An hour later Dr. Anderson returned. "You may come on at a time to see her." Seeing no one jumping up immediately. She asked, "Does she have anyone who would like to see her?" she is awake I assure you."

"I'll go." Rei said as she stood up.

"Okay follow me." Dr. Anderson said as she turned and led the way to Serena's room. The short walk was brief and quiet. When they stopped Dr. Anderson motioned to Rei to go in the room and said, "I'll give you 5 minutes no more."

Nodding in understanding Rei walked into the room. She didn't hear anything but the occasional beeps of various machines. After taking a deep breath she walked over to the bed. Smiling she looked down at her sister. "Hey, how ya feeling?"

Serena's face was devoid of color, her eyes looked straight at the ceiling. After getting no response Rei took Serena's limp hand in hers and started talking about nothing in particular. It wasn't too much longer that Dr. Anderson came in. "Rei, its time to go."

"Alright, just let me say goodbye." After saying goodbye Rei went to remove her hand from Serena's when, Serena squeezed her hand then released it.

Surprised Rei just stared at her. Then turned to follow Dr. Anderson out of the room. Lita, Cathleen, and Elijah all met with the despondent Serena. When it came time for Darien to visit the said, "Since you're her fiance I'll give you more time." With this she turned and left Darien at the door to Serena's hospital room.

Much like the others he walked over to the bed and picked up Serena's hand. After squeezing it gently, he asked, "Sweety, how are you doing?"

"Tired, empty, and sore. You?" A small emotionless voice said.

"About the same, only not empty."

"I lost the baby, didn't I Darien?"

"Yes the baby was lost, but not by any fault of your own."

When the tears started streaming from her eyes he started murmuring to her. "I lost all I had left of Nathan." she chocked out between sobs.

"No you didn't Serena." Darien said comfortingly. "He still lives in yours and everybody else's hearts. So you haven't lost him."

After calming down Serena said, "Thank you Darien." After taking a deep breath she continued. "You don't have to marry me anymore. I don't expect you to keep your promise to your brother. I don't want to be and obligation to you Darien."

When she looked into his eyes she noticed that they were dark with fury. "Serena," he began in a tight voice, "don't ever ask me to go back on a promise I made to my brother on his death bed. And you won't be an obligation to me. I promise you that." He stood beside her bed a minute more before releasing her hand and storming out of the room. Leaving Serena to gape at the door way after him.

"Well Serena how are you feeling?" Dr. Anderson asked as she checked over Serena's chart.

"Fine." She answered. "When will I be allowed to leave."

"Your being released today." Dr. Anderson answered. "You're sister is supposed to be picking you up."

"Is Rei bringing me some clothes?" Serena asked as she looked down at her hospital gown in disgust.

"In fact she brought you some clothes last night before she left to go home."

"Oh where are the clothes?"

"I think she put them in the closet." Dr. Anderson said off handedly as she replace Serena's chart. When she looked up at Serena she saw her dreamy look. Chuckling she said. "After I take out the IV's. I'll let you get changed."

"Thank you Dr. Anderson."

"Hey Serena. Are you ready?" Rei asked the hospital room in general when she didn't see her sister.

"Yes, I'm in the bathroom." Serena replied. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Okay, I'll just sit on the bed." Sighing Rei closed her eyes. Damn, she thought, I wonder why Darien was so mad the other day when he stormed back into the waiting room.

"Darien what's wrong?" Rei asked as she saw him come into the waiting room.

"Nothing."

"It has to be something son." Elijah said as he held his wife's hand. "Is there anything wrong with Serena?"

"No, she's fine. She told me herself."

"She actually talked to you?" Lita asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"What did she say, Darien?" Rei asked.

"Nothing important. I'm going home." Darien said as he started for the door over his shoulder he called, "see ya later."

"What happened to get him so angry." Mina demanded on a huff.

"Don't know."

"Hey are you asleep." Serena asked as she took a step closer to Rei.

"No just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important." Rei answered as she jumped off the bed. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm so tired of hospital rooms."

"So lets split."

As they pulled up in front of the Shields Mansion. Serena laughed puzzled Rei asked, "What's so funny?"

"Who would have thought that the first time I would see this mansion would change my life."

"No one sis. Come on lets go in before they think some things wrong."

"Fine you lead the way, Rei." Serena said as she grabbed her bag from the back seat.

"Fine come on Sere."

"Their back everyone." Lita said from her position at the window.

"Quit being a brat Lita." Darien said. "Your 18 for christ sakes."

"So, what I can act as old or as young as I want Darien. Your not my father."

"But I am and I'm telling you to get away from that window now." Elijah said from his spot by the fireplace.

"Alright fine." Scowling Lita sat down on the couch.

"Well don't ya all just look so happy to see me again."

"Serena, your back." Cathleen said as she stood up and gave Serena a hug.

"Glad your home Sere." Lita said as she gave her a hug. Followed by Elijah who also gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you all." Serena said. "I'm just going to go on up to my room and take a long shower." With this Serena turned and started up the stairs.

"Wait Serena." Stopping Serena turned around and saw Darien at the foot of the stairs. "I'll walk you to your room." Was all he said to her questioning look.

Taking her arm Darien walked with her into her room. "Serena I'm sorry about what I said in the hospital the other night." After raking his hand through his hair he continued. "But I meant what I said about not going back on my promise to Nathan. No matter what you say or do, Serena."

"Okay, I understand Darien. I won't ask you to go back on you promise again."

As she spoke Darien stepped closer to her. "Thank you Serena. I appreciate it." On impulse he leaned down and kissed her softly before retreating back down stairs.

3 months later

"Serena hurry up, or your gonna be late to your own wedding." Rei said as she paced in front of Serena's room.

"Alright, I'm ready." Serena said as she opened the bedroom door. "So quit your bitching already."

"Okay, fine." Rei snapped.

"Serena you look beautiful." Lita said as she took inventory of Serena's dress, hair, and makeup.

"Thanks, now can we go o-"

"Sere." Rei interrupted her. "Do you have something new, something borrowed, and something blue?"

"Yes, I have all of those." She said irritably. "I have this new necklace, a blue garter, and as for something borrowed I have... I have... shit nothing."

Smiling Rei reached up and pulled her ear rings out. "Here borrow these." At Serena's bewildered expression she continued. "Don't refuse because I know your ears are pierced. So here."

Choked up Serena held out her hand to receive the ear rings. "Thanks I'll just go put them on now, I'll be right back." She said as she disappeared through the bedroom door again.

"Hey Rei."

"What?"

"Weren't those earrings your mothers?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe Serena would like to have something of our mothers close."

Silence enclosed the hallway until the bedroom door had opened again. Stepping out Serena fingered one of the earrings self consciously. "Rei?"

"What Sere?"

"I fell like I've seen these earrings from someplace before, but I can't remember from where."

"They used to be moms, Sere."

"Really did she leave them to you?"

"She left them to us."

"Oh."

"Come on you two we don't want Serena to be seriously late for her own wedding." Lita said softly.

"Yeah your right." Rei said. "Come on sis lets get you to your wedding."

"Yeah," Lita piped in as she and Rei each took one of Serena's arms. "You don't want to look like a slacker." As the girls reached the front door Lita asked. "Rei do you have the directions to the church?"

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest announced happily, smiling at both Serena and Darien, "You may now kiss your bride."

The chaste kiss Darien gave her reminded her of the first one he gave her under the gazebo. Like the first one this one was over before she realized it. But unlike the first one this one left her wanting more.

With feeling rocketing through him Darien stared down at Serena with uncertainty. Taking a deep breath he turned and with Serena beside him left the alter. Not long after with rice raining down on them, they dashed for the waiting limo. Once inside and moving Darien looked closely at Serena's profile. He saw that even though she had carefully applied makeup the dark smudges under her eyes, they still showed up. Concerned he asked, "Is everything alright Serena?"

Jumping Serena turned her attention away from the moving scenery to Darien and said, "No just wondering when I'll be able to breath normally again."

Perplexed Darien asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just that everything has happened so fast." At Darien lost look she continued, "First me remembering who I am, Nathan dying, finding out I was pregnant, us getting married, the mis-"

"Okay, I understand Serena. You've been in a whirlwind, right?" At her nod he continued, "I'll make you a one promise, I won't consummate this marriage until your ready."

"Thank you Darien." Serena said with a slight smile as their limo came to a stop in front of the Shields Mansion. Sighing she said, "Shall we go in and have a wonderful reception."

"Not until our wedding party arrives." The waited a couple more minutes in silence as the other limo pulled up behind them. "Now we can go in."

"Damn." A man in a smoke gray suit muttered.

"Shut up, Preston." A woman in a sparkling sea foam dress said.

"Don't tell me to shut up Marlene." Preston Prescott muttered to his wife.

"Then quit acting like an ass."

"I can't believe Serena Angel was found." Preston said on a scowl. "Now she's married Darien Shield and he'll probably take over her families company."

"Oh, well maybe you should have just done a take over before she was found. Now it's too damn late. So quite whining about it." Marlene said sharply shooting her husband a agitated look, "Now be quite. The wedding party is coming in. You best be on your best behavior in case she remembers what you did to her."

"... And now for the first time in public may I present Mr. And Mrs. Darien Shield." The DJ announced as Serena and Darien walked down the walk way towards the table on the platform. They were proceeded by a loud applause. As they took their seats at the middle of the table the applause ended. Not soon after the caterers started bringing out dishes of food.

After everyone was served Darien's best man Andrew stood up gaining every ones attention. After all conversation ended Andrew said, "To the bride and groom. May their marriage prove to be as strong as their love for each other." Smiling he held up his glass and drank from it. No one noticed Serena blushing.

Smiling Rei leaned over and whispered in Serena's ear, "Ready for the honeymoon?"

"No." She answered, "I don't think this marriage should have happened in the first place."

"Why, just because you don't love, Darien?"

"No because, I feel like I've betrayed Nathan."

"Your not betraying Nathan, you both promised him on his death bed that you would get married." Serena refused to reply and took a long drink of her champagne. "Fine, don't admit that you would rather break your promise to Nathan than honor it."

"First of all Rei, I never promised anything to Nathan only Darien did." Serena said harshly. "I was too busy fainting and finding out I was pregnant to promise him anything."

"But Serena it doesn't matter he asked it of you. You sho-"

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time for the bride and grooms first dance together." The DJ announced. "And to lead the way here's Seal with 'Kiss From a Rose'."

As the first lines of the song started Darien stood up and held his hand out for Serena. When she didn't immediately take his hand he looked down at her. She totally shocked at the announcement. Smiling slightly Darien leaned down and whispered, "Come on now, Serena dear, Your leaving everyone expectant. Including me, and I don't bite."

"Fine lets get this over with." Serena grumbled as she took his hand and walked with him on to the dance floor. The world seemed to close in on Serena as Darien wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't Serena and Darien make a gorgeous couple?" Rei whispered into Lita's ear.

"Yes, they do, but at the moment I'm not interested in them, I'm more interested in that Brent Cougar."

"Brent who?"

"That cute hunk that escorted you." Lita said perplexed. "Don't you remember?"

"No, I didn't pay that much attention, sorry."

"Rei your useless, you know that."

"Yeah so what if I am. Its none of your concern anyway."

Laughing at Rei's expression Lita said, "Anyway do you know where Darien and Serena are taking their honeymoon?"

"I think I heard Darien say something about taking Serena to Chantelle Island."

"Darien where are we going?" Serena asked annoyed.

"It's a surprise. So just sit there and be quiet."

"You're my husband, in name only, for 24 hrs and you already giving orders."

"Yes. Now sit down and enjoy the view." Darien suggested pointing out the airplanes window.

"Fine but this surprise better be good."

"It is dear. Just calm down and enjoy the ride."

"Quit repeating yourself Darien. It's getting old." Serena said off handedly as she looked out the planes window at the white clouds surrounding them.

After several hours of flying they touched down on a small runway in a clearing of trees. After getting off the plane Serena looked around her and asked, "Where are we?"

"On Chantelle Island."

"What?" Serena sputtered, "But why?"

"For our so called honeymoon that's going to last at least a week." Darien said snapping as he helped the pilot unload the luggage from the small plane. "Don't worry, I won't claim my congenial rights until you say okay."

Sighing Serena asked, "How are we going to get to the house from here. I don't see a ca–" Serena trailed off as she spotted the black jeep pulling up to them.

"In that." Darien answered as the jeep came to a stop.

"That must be Daniels driving." Serena murmured, as she pictured an older balding, white haired man with stooped shoulders.

The man who stepped out definitely didn't fit the description. He was as tall as Darien, looked as if he had been in one too many fights, and still managed to look too handsome for his own good. "Hi, Serena. Great to see you. Sorry about your parents though." The man said

"Perplexed Serena asked, "Do I know you?"

"Yes, it's me Royce Hunter." At her blank stare he said, "Daniels grandson. I stayed here after my mom had abandoned me."

"Oh, Royce, now I remember." Laughing Serena turned to Darien. "He moved here 3 yrs before everything hit. I believe Royce is about your age Darien."

"That's nice, can we get to the house before it gets dark."

"Uh, yeah lets put your luggage in the back."

As Serena walked around the house memories kept coming back to her. Caught up in them she wandered into her fathers library. "Nothings changed." She muttered to herself, taking in the room."

"I wouldn't let anything change. It wasn't my place."

Scared Serena turned around slowly and sighed, "Oh Royce it's you."

"I'm sorry did I scare you, Serena."

"No, not really." Thoughtfully Serena looked around the room one more time. "Hey Royce, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything."

"Where's Daniels?"

"He died a couple years back."

"I'm sorry Royce. I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it Sere." Royce said with a smile. "I didn't think you did or you would have came with Rei for the funeral." Seeing she was about to speak he held up his hand, "She told my why you weren't able to come. So I understand completely."

"Thank you Royce. It feels so good to be home." Smiling Serena continued, "Well you know, that I'm married how about you?"

"No, I'm not married. The one girl I wanted left before I could say anything to her."

"Which one me or Rei?"

"Rei, I told her on the day of the funeral that I loved her, but she was too worried about you."

"Don't worry she'll come around."

"I hope so."

Darien had been wandering around the house, for almost an hour. So far he had found the rec room with a fully loaded bar, the bedrooms and bathrooms, general living areas. All the doors in the house were generally open. When he came up to a pair of closed doors, he thought about pushing the doors open. Until he heard Royces voice then Serena's.

Interested he put his ear to the door when he heard Royce say, "Rei, I told her that I loved... you."

Seeing red Darien stepped from the door and walked into the rec room to the bar. He started pouring himself some french brandy and contemplating ways to get back at Serena.

Serena didn't know how long she and Royce had talked. When she got back to the master bedroom she noted that Darien wasn't there. Oh well, She though. I'll just go to bed and skip dinner.

After showering and changing she looked down at the king size bed. I wonder if Darien wants to sleep in here with me? And if so what side would he want to seep on? With a shrug she started climbing into the bed. Oh well if that happens he can sleep on the side I'm not on. With this she turned out the light and fell to sleep.

Darien was trashed. He didn't know how much he had drunk and didn't care. The only thought on his mind was revenge.

As he stumbled nearer to the master bedroom, his smile become more evil and cynical. When he finally reached the door he just threw it open. And he noticed that Serena shot up in bed like a bullet. "Huh, Darien what's wrong?" She asked surprised.

"Nothing's wrong." He answered sweetly, slightly slurring his words.

"Are you drunk?"

"Damn straight, you cheating bitch."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked cautiously as he came around to her side of the bed.

Growling Darien grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back with enough force to bring tears to her eyes. "The fact that you were so happy to see your lover Royce, that you forgot you were married to me. You fucking bitch, now its pay back time."

In one swift move he ripped her night gown off her and proceeded to rape her. When it was over, Darien passed out and Serena cried her self to sleep.

Serena didn't know how late she had slept. When she had finally woke up the sun was out in full force. She was sore and humiliated at Darien's treatment of her. Scared at the thought of him she looked around the room for any sign of him. Seeing none she decided to get up and figure out what to do next.

When she entered the kitchen Royce was there. Seeing Serena's newly formed black eye, he asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing much. Darien around?"

"No he left early, suit cases and all."

"Oh, really."

Concerned Royce asked, "Serena seriously what happened? It's supposed to be your honeymoon and your groom ran out on you. So I know something's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing this is just a marriage of convenience and he decided to go back and I to stay here."

"Was that before or after he beat you?"

"That is none of your fucking business." Serena shouted, the continued more quietly and calmly. "In 2 or 3 weeks I plan on going back your welcome to come with me. I'm sure Rei would love to see you."

Doubtful at her sharp mood swings he replied, "I'll think about it." And walked from the room. Sighing Serena sat down at the kitchen counter and laid her head down and decided that she could finally relax.

2 weeks later

"Hey Sere, were here." Royce said as the plane landed.

"Oh, okay." Serena smiled at him and looked back out the window. 2 weeks and no word from that ungrateful son of a bitch. She thought as the plane taxied to a stop. Oh well, maybe now he'll leave me alone in peace.

Still trapped in her thoughts Serena didn't hear the pilots announcement and was startled when Royce tapped her on the shoulder. "Whoa, hey sorry to scare you Sere, but it's time to disembark.

Surprised Serena noticed that the cabin of the plane was almost empty. "Alright lets go." As they exited the plane Serena noticed that a passenger still sitting looked familiar but Serena wasn't able to make out more than her profile.

"After exiting the plane Royce asked, "What no welcoming party?"

"Guess not," Serena answered, "Anyways me and Darien drove here. I'll just see if the cars still here."

As she walked toward the parking lot she fished for her keys in her purse. After finding them she started looking more throughly for the car. When she didn't see it she pushed the alarm button on the remote. When she didn't hear the alarm going off. She walked back to where Royce was standing. "Well?"

"Its not here." Perplexed she looked around the airport lobby. "We can either rent a ca-"

"Serena!" A female voice called from behind. Turning toward the voice Serena was surprised to see her sister, Rei running towards her.

"Damn, she got even more beautiful." Royce muttered.

Too startled to move Serena just stood there. When Rei reached them she flew past Royce, who had his arms open to receive a hug, and right into Serena's arms.

Getting over the shock Serena pulled Rei back and asked, "Rei, what are you doing here?"

Perplexed Rei answered, "Giving you a ride home." At Serena's confused look, she decided to explain. "Darien called a few days ago and said that you would need a ride home. He wasn't sure when your plane would arrive, so I called and found out your plane had already arrived. So I got her as fast as I could. By the way, where is Darien?"

"Isn't he already home?" Royce asked confused.

Startled Rei looked in Royce's direction and gave him a shy smile. "No, I thought he was with you Serena." She answered confused.

"No, he left early, I just assumed he came home." Indifferently Serena shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, lets go home, I'm dead tired."

"Alright, I'm parked close to the door lets go. Royce can you check the bags please." Rei said. "I'll show Serena to the car."

Once they got the car Rei asked Serena, "What happened between you and Darien? For you to be coming home without him is odd."

"Nothing, just a disagreement."

"About what?" Rei asked. Before Serena could answer Rei continued, "No let me guess you fought over who should be on top and who should be on bottom, right?"

"Sure, lets go home now."

A month later

"Damn it," Serena muttered as she looked at the calender. "This can't be happening to me. It has to be some kind of joke."

"What's a joke, Serena?" Rei asked.

"Nothing, I have to go out, I'll be back in a little while." Serena said as she grabbed her purse and car keys and headed for the door.

"What Sere, where are you going? Maybe I'll go with you." The front door slammed and she found her self talking to her self. "How rude. I could follow her though." With this Rei grabbed her keys and started out the door.

Serena pulled into the small medical offices parking lot, around noon. Once the car was parked and shut off Serena regretted it. At least the radio had kept her mind off her problems. Looking at the clock one last time, she decided she better get going or she'd be late for her appointment.

As she walked towards the receptionist desk she noticed several girls younger than her sitting in the waiting room. "Hello can I help you ma'am?" The young lady at the desk asked.

Startled by the question Serena answered, "Uh, oh yes, I have an appointment. I'm Serena Shield."

"Oh, yes Mrs. Shield please have a seat. The doctor will be with you shortly."

"Okay, thank you." With this Serena sat down and began to idly thumb though the latest people magazine. She stopped when she saw a short article about Darien. As she skimmed, it mentioned her and Darien's marriage. Then it went on to say how Darien had taken over her fathers business, 'Angel Sanctuary', and was working on a merger with another company in Paris, France. In disgust Serena threw down the magazine.

"Serena Shield the doctor will see you now." A nurse said from the door way. When Serena reached her the nurse said, "Please follow me."

They walked through the halls in silence. When they reached Serena's room the nurse handed her a gown and asked her to change into it. "Dr. Anderson will be with you in just a little bit please get comfortable." With this the nurse left.

Serena didn't know how long she sat in that pale blue room waiting for the doctor. When the doctor finally did come in, Serena was surprised to see the same blue haired doctor that had been there when she had her miscarriage.

Looking up from her chart the doctor said, "Hi Serena, nice to see you again. What brings you here today?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Alright, don't worry we'll run some tests and get back with you before the end of the day."

"Damn it. Where could she have gone?" Rei muttered to herself as she drove up and down the busy street. "I know I saw her go down this way, now I just have to find out where she went."

As she drove past the medical offices she saw Serena come out the doors glancing at the sign she noticed the one that said, 'Dr. Ami Anderson OB-GYN'. Concerned Rei pulled in the parking lot beside Serena's car and honked her horn as Serena was climbing I her car.

Startled Serena looked over and recognized her sisters car. Closing her eyes Serena motioned for her to roll down her window when she did Serena said, "Hi Rei. Try to invade anyone else's privacy besides mine today?"

"No just yours today." Rei answered. "You wanna tell me what your doing here?"

"Tell ya what buy me lunch and I'll tell ya the whole story." Serena replied.

"Fine lets go." Rei snapped, "well get in your car and follow me to McDonald's."

As they drove Rei kept a close eye on her rear view mirror to make sure Serena was following her. When they reached the restaurant Serena parked beside Rei. Both got out and went in without saying a word to each. After getting their food and sitting down Rei said, "Well."

Sighing Serena explained each detail of the wedding night. From the surprise of being back on Chantelle Island, to the rape. "... out of nowhere Darien comes into the room and proceeds to rape me before I ca-"

"Wait a minute Darien raped you."

"Yes, he did. Then he came up missing the next morning. The reason I was at Dr. Anderson's office is because I think I'm pregnant."

"Does Darien know?"

"No, that jackass is trying to do other things. And there's no worrying over the wife that he raped on his wedding night."

"What other things?"

"I read in a magazine that he was trying to merge Angel Sanctuary with some other company in Paris."

"He can't do that."

"Why can't he. As long as he has 51 of the voting stock we're screwed."

"That's nice Serena but how much stock do you own?"

"I think I have at least 26 of the total stock and that is not enough to have control over the company."

"Point taken but since we're supposed to be co-presidents or something like that and I have 25. You do the math."

"So together we have control of 51 of the voting stock which means we have control of the company."

"Yeah so what are we gonna do with it?"

"Screw my husband over and keep the business in the family."

"Exactly, any ideas?" Rei said as she leaned closer to the Serena to talk more privately.

As they were discussing ideas Serena's cell phone rang. Jumping Serena answered, "Hello." She said without checking the ID caller.

"Serena this is Dr. Anderson." The voice said. "I have the results of your pregnancy test."

"Well am I pregnant or not?"

"The test came back positive." Ami confirmed. "It you would like you can stop by my office tonight an see the results for your self."

"Alright I'll do that what time would be good for you?"

"Anytime, just call ahead of time."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"Your welcome Serena." With this the call was disconnected.

Once Serena had finally hung up the phone Rei asked, "Well what did she say?"

"That I was pregnant. I want to look at the results my self so I might go over to her offices later."

"Oh, alright. Wow I'm gonna be an aunt and get to screw over my brother-in-law. How fun." Rei said with an evil smile. "Now which plan are we putting into effect again?"

"The one that gets Darien's greedy little hands out of the family business until further notice. And Preston Prescott, it's time for his termination."

"Alright agreed. Off to the main offices."

As they pulled up to the immaculate building. Rei almost lost her reserve. "Come on Rei we have to do this together."

"Alright lets go I, never really liked this place in the first place." they entered the building without a problem and got into the main elevator they were on their way to the top when Rei said, "If we're firing Prescott, who are we putting in his place?"

"If I remember right dad wanted to put Williams directly beneath him, but if I understand correctly Williams retired a couple of years ago. So I think Mark Goldman. He's been here for a couple years, and by what I heard he's Preston's right hand man."

"Alright agreed. Lets go." As they stepped off the elevator on the top floor and headed towards the conference room the receptionist stopped them.

"Can I help you, ladies?"

"Yes, we're here for the board meeting." Serena said calmly.

"I'm sorry but all the board members are present." the receptionist said. "You must be mistaken."

"No we're not." Serena said, "I'm Serenity Chantelle Angel Shield, and this is my sister, Rei Leiko Angel. We're here to set this company straight."

"Now if you'll excuse us we have a meeting to crash." Rei said as she started by the receptionist.

When they opened the door Serena was surprised to see Darien there. The room was deadly quiet upon their entrance. After Darien cleared his throat, Serena said, "Good afternoon gentlemen. I hope my husband has had fun entertaining you but me and my sister will take over from her on."

"Wait a minute." Prescott said. "You have no voting stock in your control thus we own the company."

"Not true, Preston." Rei said. "We have 51 of the voting stock in our control thus we own the company."

"Serena just go home." Darien said as Serena and Rei sent him evil looks. "Quit pretending that your interested in the business."

"Darien," Serena said sweetly. "Why don't you just stick it, because me and Rei are stopping the merger and putting people who we think are the best in charge. So you and Preston can get up out of those chairs and leave the premisses now."

Indignant Preston stood up and said, "You can't fire me I has to be a board decision."

"Alright." Rei said agreeably. "Who all agrees that Preston and Darien should leave say, I." with a few scattered I's around the table and two from Rei and Serena. Rei added, "Bye, bye boys. Even though a few board members said yes, me and Serena own the majority of the voting stock."

When neither moved Serena said, "Now lets be realistic, you can leave under your own steam or security would be more than willing to help you."

With a scowls on their faces, they left. And Rei and Serena moved to the head of the table. "Fo the first order of business we would like to put Mark Goldman in charge." Serena said as all eyes turned toward her. "We would also like to have quarterly reports on how the business is doing. I hope you all can comply with these changes, or more will soon be on the way."

"So, Sere are you gonna keep the baby?" Lita asked after Serena told her the story.

"Yes I am."

"Are you going to be in the processes of running your father's business?" Mina asked.

"Me and Serena are having a indirect part on the business." Rei answered.

"So let me guess your gonna be rich bratty kids from now one?" Lita asked with a smile.

"No," Serena answered, "I plan on starting a business of my own, with my sister as a partner." Serena stopped to smile at Rei's shocked look, then continued. "And my closest friends also."

"Really," Mina said as she, Lita, and Rei leaned closer to Serena. "What kind of business?"

"A clothing line." Serena answered. "And we can call it 'Angel Arts'."

"Cool," Lita said, "Are you gonna tell Darien."

"Nope, gonna leave him in the dark. Because it's none of his business."

"Hey Sere, do you know where Darien is?" Rei asked.

"No I haven't seen him since last week, when we kicked him out of the board room."

well email me or write a review n tell me what you thought. Thanxs again everybody n please bare with me i have yet to finish the second part for this one.

PrissRei


End file.
